darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Purple cat (miniquest)
This article is about the "Purple cat" miniquest. For the pet, please see Purple cat. The Purple Cat miniquest is unlocked after the completion of the Swept Away quest, and was released during the 2008 Hallowe'en event. Details Note: From release until an update on 24 June 2010, Wendy was located east of the Crafting Guild. WARNING: If you bring your Hellcat of any kind to become dyed, it will be reverted to a normal cat. ''TAKE CAUTION!'' Walkthrough Starting off * Start by talking to Wendy, just west of the Draynor Village lodestone. * Ask Wendy about purple cats. She will tell you to bring her a Cat and some magic unguent. She says you can get it from Lottie, Wendy's best friend, who is working with Betty in Port Sarim. Lottie is in Betty's Magic Emporium basement. * Talk to Lottie. She will tell you the unguent is in the same chest from the Swept Away quest, but Betty has strengthened security (last time you did it, she became paranoid) and you must move all 6 animals at least once this time. * Lottie will give you the magic slate again to view your progress during the miniquest. The puzzle (Take two) * This is essentially a smaller puzzle box, see the Treasure Trail Puzzle box guide, and can be solved using the same methods. By solving one of the vertical columns the rest is no different than the first puzzle. * There is currently a glitch which allows the puzzle to be solved by using Surge or Escape to force skip the dialogue preventing you from bringing an animal into a room which already contains an animal. Puzzle solution # Blackbird to empty holding pen # Reptile to Blackbird pen # Rat to Rat pen # Snail to Reptile pen # Spider to Spider pen # Bat to Snail pen # Reptile to Bat pen # Spider to Blackbird pen # Snail to Spider pen # Rat to Reptile pen # Spider to Rat pen # Reptile to Blackbird pen # Bat to Bat pen # Snail to Snail pen # Reptile to Spider pen # Spider to Blackbird pen # Rat to Rat pen # Reptile to Reptile pen # Spider to Spider pen # Blackbird to Blackbird pen Finishing up * Once the puzzle has been solved, open the chest to obtain a vial of Magic unguent. * Take this back to Wendy, along with a cat, to dye your cat purple. (Note: if you don't want to turn a cat purple, just bring the unguent without the cat. Wendy will take the unguent, and you will receive the rewards.) Congratulations, miniquest complete! Reward * Magic unguent * The ability to turn a cat's colour purple. * Talk to Wendy after this to turn your cat purple any time and as many times as you want! See also * Swept Away * Gertrude's Cat * Purple cats Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Purple cat